janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atticus
Atticus lived in the same corridor group as Amber during their teen years. He is Forge's best friend and attracted to Amber. He is quiet and intelligent, and unlike most other teens, is not afraid of Nosies since he feels he has nothing to hide. He grew up on level 80 so wasn't as concerned as some of the other teens about level he would end up at. Atticus shrugged. “The idea of going down the Hive doesn’t worry me though. My parents are Level 80, so I’ve never had any great expectations about what Lottery will assign me.”''Edwards, Janet. Perilous: Hive Mind A Prequel Novella (p. 15). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Summary Perilous During Perilous he asks Amber to attend Carnival as his date and she agrees. Before the Carnival parties start they do a few events together and one of them is the Light and Dark pageant where Atticus is as afraid of the Dark as everyone, except Amber is. When the lights and power went out, Atticus had to fill in for Forge, since Forge was caught in the duct work during the emergency. ''“Forge is our corridor’s emergency warden,” snapped Atticus. “I’m his deputy. Since Forge isn’t here, I’m taking charge, and I am officially requesting you to stop arguing, Shanna. Forge and I have been on the warden training courses. I know what to do. You don’t.”''Edwards, Janet. Perilous: Hive Mind A Prequel Novella (p. 98). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Atticus gets Amber to help him mostly because she isn't afraid of the Dark and Atticus is terrified of it and having a hard time copying. Since there is only one year left until Lottery would separate them, Amber and Atticus mutually agree not to engage in any serious relationship that would likely lead to heartbreak. Telepath Atticus doesn't actually appear in this book but Amber does find out what lottery assigned and imprinted him for. ''Atticus startled me. Level 3 Physician Surgical. High up! A year or so ago, when I was trying to break my obsession with Forge, I’d had a few dates with Atticus. He was a quiet, serious boy with … ''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (p. 37). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Hurricane In the first book, ''Telepath one of Amber's strike force members, Eli was badly injured. It turns out that Atticus led the team of surgeons that operated on him so when Eli's issues with having a follow up operation became over whelming, Amber offered to talk to his surgeon to find out the answers that he wanted. When he agreed that it would help him, she had Megan contact his surgeons. To Amber's surprise it was Atticus that came to talk to her about Eli. Adika is suspicious of anyone that isn't assigned to a Telepath unit knowing the true facts about Telepaths so Atticus has to explain that he is own a Gold Assignment. It eventually comes out that his Gold Assignment is that he Morton's designated surgeon and he has already consulted with Mira. He feels regretful now that he did not pursue his relationship with Amber when he had the chance on Teen level, but accepts that she has moved on and is happy with Lucas. Atticus appears again late in the book when he arrives at the Sea Farm in the flying hospital. Even though it was suppose to be an uneventful trip for him, he ended up by operating on someone from another sea farm that had taken shelter during a major storm. Borderline He operates on both Eli and Caleb, but doesn't interact with Amber. References